Only When Im With You
by x-Laurenne-Elice-Black-x
Summary: there are very few wolves out of twilight still alive! most of the cullens are in it! she had blood red eyes and he just burst ito a huge beast! what whould you do?
1. Chapter 1

Only When Im With You

Dont Not Own any of the Twlight people SM does.

Chapter 1

Hey my names Lilly and im 18 and I live with my dad and my beatuiful baby putty cat Coco, we live in a small town called Forks where all it does is rain. Not saying that i hate Forks or anything because I dont I love it, but it needs more sun alot more sun, Im a senior in high school I go to Forks high school which is a tiny school where everybody knows everybody its cool sometimes but other times its not. I do have two younger brothers, Nick whos 16 and Jakewhos 14, but they live with my mum on the rez. I really dont get on with my mum which is why i dont live with her my dad says its because im so much like her that i hate seeing all the bad point about me reflected into her but its not that its just she knows how to wind me up and get under my skin and peck my head.

I spend alot of my free time round at my best friend Rachels not just because shes amazing and I can tell her everything but her brother, James, is sooo yummy hes so yummy that yummy dont even cover it he has this yummy chocolate brown short hair, that he wears spiked most the time, these amazing ice blue eyes his lips are sooo kissable, hes tall, strong, big, built and very tanned but then again everyone on the rez is and alot of the lads are extremly tall. Rachels alot like me in personality but in looks we look nothing a like she has the same skin tone as her brother and the same blue eyes, but i find James better to look at, her hairs curly but lose curls and very dark brown almost black colour and shes about 5ft5 the same as me, I do have blue eyes but not ice blue more like pool blue and I have blonde hair that finishes half way down my back like rachels only mines straight and am very pale other than that me n rachel are like twins we have the same build and everything shes always wearing my clothes and im always wearing hers, we love to go shopping together its are fav pass time.

I also love my car my dad earns alot of money doing the job he does dont ask me what he does because its really hard to understand him when he starts going on about computer its like hes not even speaking english so all I know is he works with computers doing a very important job so for my 18th last week her bought me a pure whit Audi TT convertable and i love him for it!

What more could i ask for right?

I have a dad who loves me, brothers who adore me, live in a nice house, got good grades at school, a best friend how loves me to bits, my putty cat Coco who fallows me everywhere and my car I mean what more could a girl want my life sounds prefect right?

Well its not yer I love my friends and family but I LOVE james, I dont just mean like some little crush I mean I LOVE him and have done for years. It started years ago at his 16th birthday party I was only 15 and had never really paid him much attention, to me his was just rachels cute oldr brothert that night things changed he asked for me where his birthday kiss was Itold him if he wanted it he had to catch me, it was a well known fact that james was nto me, so i ran off he found me and pined me up the wall and kissed me! i ahev never had a kiss like it in my life it was amazing thats what started my fication with him. but not long after that he ran away for year months he left his sister behind he left all his friends he left me! when he came back he re-enrolled at high school and tried acting like nothing had happend he had gotten really big like he had been takeing drugs or something and he would sneek out at night and not tell anyone where he was going, i still loved him always have and always will but hes never been the same since then and it scares me. ive kissed him a few more times since that but we never started dateing or anything he said he cant he dosent want to end up hurting me. i never understood what he was talking about but this is the story of how i found out what happend to him why he came back so different and why he didn't want to be with me.

**AN: hey people this is the first time ive ever done anything like this soo let me no what you think as if its shit i wont be carrying on but if its ok and i get a few reviews by the end of the week ill carry on with the next capter not to sure where this is heading yet i do have a few ideas in my head. anyways thanks for reading and let me no what you think. if the spelling bad its because im not very good lol sorry xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is set a few years after Breaking Dawn well more than a few years enough years that all the Cullens where able to come back and enough years that the only wolves that havent aged or died are Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry but there are other wolves so dont worry you still get to hear about all the hunks (Jake is sooo the hunkyist hunk out there).**

**Only When Im With You**

**I dont own Twilight SM does!**

**Chapter 2**

I always find it easy to get up for the first day of school after the holidays, I dont know why I just do its the only day of the year im on time for school the rest I always over sleep of my alarm doesn't work so its never really my fault im late! So when I pull up in the school parking lot i have about 10 minutes untill the bell rings I cant see Rachel from my car and James finished school 2 years ago, so I decide to stay in my car untill I see Hanna. Hanna is 2 years younger than me but shes mad and I mean mad shes that mad you cant help but love her, she has this long brown, wavy hair and pale, cold, white skin and these wierd topez colour eyes and I never see her eat but I know that she must eat other wise she would be in hospital right? Plus her older sister emily never eats aswell they must just not like the food at school, but then again who does? Hanna's older sister Emily is in the same year as James and shes is the oppisite of Hanna, Hannas bubbley and bounce and cant sit still, she always has to be doing something and shes dosen't like quite, where as Emily loves to just sit and watch the world pass her by, sometimes she shouts at you if your wisphering to loudly, she has the same eye, hair, and skin colour as Hanna but shes a lot smaller shes only about 4ft8 or something along them lines and her hairs cut into a short bob that never seems to grow just like her.

Hanna was nearly riping my door of to get to me, I had missed her so much she only moved her 3 years ago, by the time I got out of the car Hanna was already going on with herself about a boy she meet this summer when they went to her friends Alice Cullens beach house on some irland somewhere hot. I wish I could of gone but me and Rose, Alice sister, really dont get on I really cant stand the way she loves her self so much. Lucky for me alice apeared and shut Hanna up,i would proberly end up hearing the same story about 50 times before weekend, and the first thing out of Alices mouth was "wheres lover boy this year? you ditched him already awwww what a shame."

She really does my head in with this because I know shes talking about James we all know shes talking about him but we also all know that she knows that he left school last year because she put on a big party becasue of it. ill never understand why she hates him so much she says its because he smells but i love the way he smells. "Alice you know that James left school last year, you put on some big party because you hate him and hes not my lover boy and dont let rachel hear you saying that she will think somethings going on."

"Dont let me hear you saying what? What I miss? We talking about a lad? We talking about some dog ugly clothes that someones wearing? Or we talking about James?"

And of course when Rachel brings up James she looks at me but im not intrested in that "Rachel what the fuck are you wearing I can see your arse the skirt is that sort its more like a belt what the hell has gotten into you never wear skirts?"

"Hay I dont know why your saying its so short its your skirt I pinched it out of your room."

"I have never in my life owned a skirt that short"

I think alice decided to interveen her before me and rachel had a bitch fest in the middle of the car park over a skirt that could or could not be mine."Rachel, Lillys right that skirt is to short to be worn at school and Lilly, the skirt is yours I gave it you for you birthday remember?"

"Erm not really but it does look like something you would buy."

Then the bell rang and we all made are way to the P.E. hall as the head teacher wanted to talk to us, something to do with drug uses on school grounds I think not to sure, it could be smoking on school grounds, ooooo or it could be how the maths teacher got sacked at the end of last year because she tried to bed Edward Cullen who knows. I do know that if Bella wernt around then it would be Rachel being kicked of out school for sexual harrasment against him the poor boy never gets left alown, but then again its his own fault for being so good looking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hay people this is my 3rd chapter and im starting to get the story going a bit more now. let me know what you think, thanks xx**

**I do not own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

"Can you belive he said sent her home because of her skirt? I mean its so unfair Bobby came in last summer wearing just a bathing suit and Rachel gets sent home for wearing a very short skirt its so unfair!"

Alice hasnt shut up about this all day I mean yer the skirt was short but I do think sending her home because of it was a bit OTT he could of at lest sent her home to change it and let her come back."Alice, Bobby is a slag im shocked she even dresses to come to school theres always at lest one lad who sees her with nothing on everyday."

"Hmmm good point, but anyways I see a shopping trip happerning after school and you are all coming."

Alice is always doing this, some of the girls at our lunch table dont even like shopping like Bella and Ness but they never come with us so I dont think they will be this time, so by all of us she means me, her, Hanna, Emily, Rachel and Steph. Thats if rachel is in the parking lot when school finishes. I mean dont get me wrong I love shopping but not with Alice she goes over board everytime I dont know how her parents pay for it all and sometimes I think she belongs in a loony bin, if she was my kid and she spent that much money every week on clothes thats where I would put her, if i didn't kill her first that is. "What do you need to go shoping for? Your closet is bigger than the rest of your house you dont need anymore clothes!"

"Who said I was buying clothes? Im buying shoes, a girl can never have to many shoes, i mean like never ever."

"Shes right there girls you can never have too many shoes. And I cant belive you was gona go shoping with out me? Just because I got sent home for wearing that skirt doesn't mean I wernt coming back! Come girls you should no me better than that by now."

Hmmm Rachel does have a point but I wounder how she got back to school seen as she left her car in the parking lot after Mr. Jones rang her brother to come and get her. And the skinny jeans shes now wearing are much better than the skirt."How did you get back to school when you left your car here?"

"Well i droped her off of course Lil how else whould she of get here and I just had to come and she my fav girl, not seen you for a while now where you been hunni bunni?"

OMG. He is yummy. He is yummy and skrummy and he just called me hunni bunni. And omg them eyes! They make my legs shake just looking into them for to long! "Awww James you scared ive sold you out for some other lad ay? Ive been busy at the salon becasue I unlike you have a job, and oh look at that im still in school."

"You would never sell me out for another lad because I would beat him up and you know I would, no one comes near my girls and you know that."

WHAT!! So he dosent want me but no one else can have me I dont think so! Stand up Lilly and walk away igore him before you flip, carm down and take deep breaths, deep dee breaths. "Lilly where you going? Yourr not walking away from me ive only come in to see you"

"James go away and leave me alown I am not yours and I do not belong to you! You dont want me! You dont need me! But yet you've just said that no one else can have me! You need to grow the fuck up and make up your because if you dont want me then theres other people that will!"

Just turn around and walk to your car your almost there stay carm just keep walking! "Lilly you no I want to be with you but I cant! Its hard to explain, you know ive tried, you know I care about you but me and you we just ...."

"We just what James? You cant even finish can you?"

" I dont want to hurt you Lilly thats all"

He looks so sad and hurt, I dont want to cry in front of him I need to get out of here now! "James its a bit late for that you've already hurt me."

And with that I strarted the car and drove of I dont care if I got in trouble for missing school. Or if Alice shouted at me for missing the shopping trip all I wanted to do was go home and craw into my bed and hide from the world, he always did this to me and I dont know why I keep letting him!


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 4**

when i got home i had soom chicken flavored noodles (they are soooo the best ever), a drink of hot cocolate and then climbed in bed to wollow in my self pitty. i didn't get to wollow long before coco came to join me, i think it was the smell of the chicken noddles. "coco you love me dont you?"

"mewoooo"

"your never gona leave me are you? you wont do that to me would you?"

"meeeewooooo"

"good because ilove you and im never gona leave you."

"god woman you are sad talking to your cat! i dont know which is worse the fact that you talk to it or the fact that it talks back."

"rachel what are you doin here you should be at school? your brothers not here is he? because i swears to god if he is im gona crop his fucking....."

"chill lilly chill he went home in a big strop after you put him inhis place.i do love my brother and everything but the way he is with you is wrong but he does care about you. how many other girls does he call princess? hes normally a prick to all girls inclding me, but with you hes different."

"hes not a prick hes a big softy."

"only when hes with you! i dont know why he wont just get with you and be with you because he really wants to lil belive me the reason hes not must be very important."

i didn't know what to say to that, rachel being nice about her brother, rachel being nice!! " what drugs have you been takening coz what ever it is i want some"

"hahahaha very funny lilly now get out of bed where going shopping wheather you like it or not alice was going to come and get you but i knew the only person you wanted to talk to was coco which i still find extremly wierd by the way i mean the cat cant really understand you can it?"

"couse he can. for a no he doesnt say anything and for a yes he meawos so leave my poor baby alown, i mean how can you be mean about this beautiful boy, with his big green eyes n toffiee coloured strips, i know that bengal pedergry cats aint that rare but the ones with the same markings as coco you hardly see them hes amazing i dont know what i would do with out him, hes my world."

"lilly hes a cat and yes he is cute but come on alice is waiting out side with the rest of the girls to go shoping so hurry up before i drag you outside."

"ok ok ok im geting ready i just need to cheak my hair and make up ill meet you outside im my car hun because i dont not want to be seen dead in your car."

"fine but hurry up"

and with that she left me alown to reaply my make up that must of messed up when i was crying and to try my hair back into a low ponytail so it didn't get in my way when picking out the best shoes. with that i ran down stairs picked up a pack of crisps to eat on the way and out the door and into my car.

"alice i am not wearing them shoes."

"steph you are wearning them i am not letting you walk about dressed like some big gangster wanna be any more its bad for my image and the rest of the girls. do any of us dress in big baggy hoodies n trackie bottoms? no well maybe lilly and rachel when its that time of the month but even then they dont leave their house when wearing them."

"b-but have you seen how high they are ill brake my fucking kneck wearing them lilly, rachel tell her i cant wear them!"

"there only 2inch high steph grow up and become a woman its really not going to kill you at lest shes not giving you 6inch heels to wear like rachel, steph its a party youve got to get dressed up for it."

heres the thing out of all my friends steph is the only one that dresses like well ermm how do i put this nicely a tramp! i mean come on who wants to wear trackie bottoms when the actualy leave there house. i mean she comes to school in a big baggy hoodie that comes down to her knees and the trackies with Tims is a crime im telling you a crime how can her mother let her out of the house dressed like that i really dont know. but it stops now there is a party this friday and she is dressing like a girl for once and showing of the lovely curves she has. me alce and rachel are not letting her get away with it again.

steph is not like any of my other mates, where as alice and hanna are hyper active all the time and can never slow down, me and rachel like to chill and relax and sometimes get a bit hayper active and if someone calls one of are mates we get to the bottom of it before we smash there heads in where as steph, shes quite alot of the time but dont let that fool you she has long straight black hair that she always wears up in a messy bun and it has a few blonde bits through it that i managed to do so she would look nice for my birthday, she has dark brown eyes almost black and a pale complection just like me, but when it comes to someone saying something about us or her shes doesnt listen properly and gos off and kicks shit out of the first person she comes across. but she is getting a bit better shes not been wearing her hooped earing so far this year sooo maybe all weve been tellin her has paid of a little bit at lest.

"LILLY??? are you paying attention to what im saying to you?"

"what? oh erm sorry alice i got distracted sorry."

"right well this is what your wearing for the party now go and try it on."

i took the top/dress off alice and went and tried it on it was a nice baby blue and it was long enough to cover my bum and rather tight fitted around my boobs tummy and hips but lose on the arms and shoulders i was defently wearing legins with it tho, no chance in hell was i going to a party where theres drugs and booze in a dress that short with out leggins.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 5**

_I was swiming in a hot spring with a water fall, there where lillys every where, the air smelled lightly of rain and the sun was begining to set leaveing the sky with with that pinkish tint i love so much. "Lilly I love you more than my own life, I never want to let you go but you need to leave here before you get hurt"_

_I knew that voice, I would know that voice anywhere, it was James but what was he doing here and what did he mean. I turn around in the water to seek out where he was, there he stood looking at me with a pained expresion and his nose all wrinkled up like he smelled something bad. "James I dont understand, whats going on whats wrong?"_

_"You need to leave now Lilly before you get hurt"_

_His voice was full of panic and pain it hurt me to see him so worried I wanted to know what was wrong I wanted to help him. "James if you tell me whats wrong I can help you, just tell me whats wrong."_

_I got up out of the water and walked to wear he stood, as I got to him he steped in front of me and growled, thats not right why is hes growling something is really wrong. I dont understand whats going on. I shift my weight around a bit so I can get a better look at what James is growling at. And there stood in front of him was Emily, her clothes rips, torn and covered in blood, I wanted to help her, she had twigs and dead leaves caught in her hair she looked like shed been attacked. I tried to take a step towards her to help but James wouldnt let me I was about to say something to James when I looked at Emilys face closer, she had blood red eyes and a trickle of blood runing down her chin she looked scary, she took a step towards me and before I had time to move James pushed me back into the water and explodided into a huge beast._

I woke up screaming, I have never been so scared in my life and I really didnt understand what happend, but before I had long to think on it my alram clock started going of telling me i needed to get up and get ready for school. Lucky for me today is friday and the partys to night so I can get pissed and then I can stay in bed all weekend recovering. I had a look out my window to see what the weather was like and it wasnt raining so that was a good sign but it wasnt sunny there was lots of clouds in the sky. Hmmmmm what should I wear? I had a root through my closet and found a pair of dark denim skinny jeans a pink and red checked shirt and some red heels, I quickly through them on and sat in front of my mirror I decided to put a bit of volume to my hair so I put some heated rollers in to add bost to the roots and then applied my make up some foundation, blusher, bit of lip gloss and mascare. Time to take the rollers out make sure my hairs ok, make sure I have everything in my bag, nick some chocolate from the kitchen and im good to go. When I got down stairs I didn't expect to find Jake sat there eating my cherry and custard tart! "Oi shit bag what you think your doing here? Why aint you at home? Or school? And why the fuck you eating my food you lil shit? Put it down before I deck you!"

"Kk chill Lil god stressy im glade I dont live here I dont know how dad puts up with you. And me and Nick had a fight last night over the xbox and he went physco and started shaking really badly and ran out of the house, he dint come home last night James, Rachels older brother went after him and Nick stayed with him last night, but mums kicked me out of the house until things carm down, dads over there now trying to sort things out but im staying here for a while."

"Shit Jake your a dick, why do you always have to wind him up you know that hes been flipping out over nothing resently and I think hes been doing drugs I mean just look at how big hes got, but I dont think its fair that your the one to get kicked of for it and touch my food again and ill hang your balls from the roof got it sweet pea?"

With that I snatch my tart of him kissed Coco goodbye and walked out the door got in my car and floored it all the way to school, I wanted to asked Rachel what went on with my brother and her brother last night she lives with James so she should know more.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: i wanna give a shout out 2 'hanna'marie'2010 your a star babe and yes the hanna in the story is based on my friend 'hanna'marie'2010 coz i love her sooo much lol**

**I do not own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 6**

Where is she? Her cars not here? Are things really that bad with my brother that she had to stay and help? Nar they cant be she would of rang me and asked for my help if it was right? Oo look heres Alice, Hanna, Bella and Nessie maybe they know something. I do have to say since all the other Cullens left last year and went away to college things like eating lunch have become easyer. "Hey Lilly what you waiting for hunni your going to be late for class"

Wait. What? Whats Rachel doing getting out of the Cullen car? "Rach why dint you just ride your own car to school surely its easyer?"

"James kicked me out last night coz of something to do with your bro"

"Oh right ok"

So maybe the plan of her knowing more than me just went out the window. I can always ask my daddy when he gets home he can never resist my puppy dog eyes, hmmm maybe thats why him and mum split up, we may never know.

When I got to english iI made it just in time to find out that the teachers where on strik and we all got to go home. What was even the point of getting up this morning. As Rachel still wasnt sure if she could go home she came home with me, and Jake was still sat in front of the TV pigging out. "Oi pig do you do anything else other than eat and watch TV and how come you aint at school?"

"The same reason why you aint at school only thing is I checked the school website this morning to see if we where in and it said no" and stuck his tounge out at me.

"If you knew school was closed why did you left me leave you dick???"

"Coz you said you was gona hang my balls from the roof and I kinda like my balls I need them"

Rachel started pissing herself at this, shes nearly rolling about on the floor laughing "Jake y-you need-d t-t-to grow a p-pair fist l-love" she managed to get out between giggles.

"Oh fuck off both of you"

"Oooooo someones PMSing" me and Rachel say at the same time and started rolling around on the floor laughing, Jake must of left at some point because he wernt there when Rachel said she really needed to go loo before she pissed herself laughing. While I waited for Rachel to go for a piss, carm down and come back I decided to put a pizza in and bang a film on for us to watch. After I had taken the pizza out and put it in the oven to cook for 20 minutes I went to pick a dvd, Rachel was back down stairs by this point. "Oooo why dont we watch 13 ghost it is your fav after all and ive not seen it for agessss"

I have to say I like the way Rachel thinks I was going to put it on wether she wanted to or not."Bang it on the then pizza should be ready in about 20 mins hun"

Rachel put the dvd on and we setled down to watch it, I really do love this film and I dont know why I think its because of all the blood and stuff I just think its amazing. Oooo its getting to the really good bit....BANG!!!

The front door flies open and sounds like its damaged the wall! "Hey girlies what we watching? Ooooo i love this film and the lawyer, them glass doors omg its sooooo funny! Hahaha"

"Hanna what do think your playing at just banging in like that? You could of broken my door or my wall you wierdo what do you want anyways?"

"Thanks Lilly you sound every so pleased to see me, I love you to anyways Alice sent me over to tell you thats shes booked us all in the spar at 3 so she will be rounding us all up for some girlie pampering before we go to the party tonight, I thought it would be better me comeing round when your watching your film rather than her, coz at lest I can keep my mouth shut for a bit where as she just goes on and on and on and..."

"Hanna shut up before I kick you out of my house you little..."

"Fine fine chill im going, it smells a bit like wet dog round here" just as she said that James and Nick turn up on the door, James with his nose scrunched up like something smells bad and Nick shaking alot and looking at Hanna, and im telling you now if looks could kill she would be dead and her reaction to this was..."Oh shit not Nick aswell! Anyways girlie I gota got see you at 3 byeeeee" And she ran out the door.

"Ermmm ok that was wierd Nick what you giving my mate dirtys for? And james why are you here? Can Nick not go anywhere on his own?"

"Me, Nick and a few friends decided we would come and play on the xbox with Jake as he must be getting bored locked up in his room when the girls have taken over the down stairs."

With that he introduced his mates and they was just as big as him and one of them called jacob he was hugeeee! I think the other guys names where Seth and Embry, Seth had to be draged away from Rachel the wierdo when he first seen her he just stood there staring, James nearly had to carry him up the stairs, but Rachel seem to like him just as much as he liked her I dont think I got to watch the rest of the move all she kept saying was how yummy Seths eyes are! Oh pleaseeee I cant wait for Alice to come and save me this was surpose to be fun! I dont talk about how yummy her brothers eyes are in front of her do i? Ermmmm i dont think I do, I mean I might of a few times but erm hello this is OTT.

When 3 finally came I pratacly ran out of the door so I didn't have to listen to Rachel I mean she didn't even say hello to the guy and shes telling me she loves him already. I very nealy made it to the car when a pair of big hot hands grabed me. "Lilly I need to talk to you, I want to say sorry about upseting you the other day I dont mean to hurt you honest"

"James I gota go can we do this some other time gota get ready for the party talk later yer?"

"Yer ill be at the party ill talk to you there be carefull!"

I turned round got in the car and was on my way for some relaxing time i really dont want to deal with James tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 7**

The spa was amazing! It was just what I needed plus I didn't have to listen to Rachel talk about Seth she was telling Steph who seemed happy enough to listen. I decided to think about a few thinks, because stuff just wasnt adding up. I mean the whole thing with James when he dissapered sounds like the same kind of thing that set Nick of last night. Rachel told me he had an argument with there mum and he started violently shaking and he was burning up and then he ran off for a year but the whole James going AWALL sounds kind of like what happend with Nick last night, hes been burning up for days and hes got really big and buff just like james did, maybe it has something in common? But James was gone for a year Nick was only gone for a day and hes back now so its fine, it just me blowing things out of hand. "Lilly are you ok? You've been really quite the whole time at the spa and you didn't say a word in the car on the way back here?"

"Im fine Nessie just a bit tierd ill be fine later I promise" I really like Nessie shes a quite, kind, careing girl ive never meet anyone like her, aparently her boyfriends the big Jacob guy that was at my house this morning, I dont know how they kiss, shes smaller than me!

"Right girls its now 6 we only have 3 and a half hours untill we leave so im going to be doing Lilly, Rachel and Stephs make up and Rose is going to be doing mine, Bella Hanna and Nessies make up! Ok so Lilly get your bum in my chair while i make you look like a beauty queen."

"I dont want to look like a beauty queen and i know what i want doing!"

"Fine ill put your hair in rollers to give it volume and a nice lose curl with the silver chain round your kneck ok? And the make up will be the light reflecting, anti-wrinkle mosterisor with base cream, foundation, powder, shimmer blush, shimmer baby blue eyes and long falsh lashes with some mascare and lippy how does that sound?"

"Ermmmm that sounds ok but dont make the curls to lose"

With that she made me sit in the chair while she pulled and pinched at my hair and skin, im shocked that shes not told me to do anyones hair as i work in the hair salon sometimes but its early yet so i wont say anything. When i was done it was Rachels turn, she was having all her hair pinded back with a few curls left lose to frame the face and eye make up to match her red dress, Steph had a quif put in her hair and a few bits curled and make up to match her purple dress. While Alice was doing us Rose had left Nessies hair natural as its sooo pretty but she always wears it up for school and Bella was wearing hers straight down her back. Nessie had a pink top on and black skirt while Bella was where a dark blue dress, Hanna was wearing some form of sailor uniform. Alice was the last one and she had her normally black spikey hair, curled and framing her face for once and she was wearing a black dress. I have to say we all looked hot."Alice i think everyones ready and its like half 9 the party started at 8 if we dont get there soon all the booze will be gone i know that you Hanna, Nessie and Bella dont drink but we do and we want it now!!!"

"Ok Rach chill im just making sure we all look pefect and i think we pass so lets go get in the cars, Nessie your driving Lillys car as no one wants to be seen dead in Rachels no offense Rach but it belongs it a scrap yard! Lilly your in your car with Nessie, Hanna and Rachel and Steph your in my car with me and Bella, so lets get going girls."

The drive to the party only took about 10 mins insted of 30 which is why i always let a Cullen drive there so much faster, when we pulled up to Alex's house it was packed the party was well under way and the floor was vibrating along with the beat of the music, and "Omg is that Matty with his hand down Bobbys pants?"

"Ewwww i cant belive i ever went out with that guys hes disgracefull i dont know why you all let me"

"Erm hello Rachel you wouldn't listen to us when we told you durrrr! Hay is that your brother over there with those hunky lads and OMG is that NICK... he looks...erm hes..... oh fuck me hes hot! in a bit girls i want a bite of that!"

"Steph stay the fuck away from my younger brother hes only 16 i dont want you messing him about? OI STEPH DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"I dont think she can hear you, anyways if my eyes are telling me the truth Seths over there along with my brother so we, my friend are going over there"

"No we are not i dont want to talk to your brother or watch you stare at Seth all night its not a pretty sight..."

I didn't even get chance to finish my sentance before James and Seth where stood in front of us, Seth just staring at Rach and Rach just staring back for about 5 minutes i didn't want to look at James so i watch Rachel and Seth for a bit and they still never said hi i looked at James trying to hide my smile and he was giggling quitely to himself and that just set me off. James had to hold me up to stop me from falling i was laughing that hard, i think he carried me away from them because when i opened my eyes all i could see was James staring at me with them ice blue eyes that melted my very heart, all i could feel was the warmth of his very hot hands, one on my back and one my cheek, i couldnt help but snuggle up against his heat as the cold air was a bit chilly and he smelt so yummy like pine trees and the sea and musky its hard to describe, when i fainaly noticed him slowly moving hes head closer to mine it was to late for me to pull away, he crashed his lips against mine and i didn't want it to end.

i wanted to stay stuck to his lips for the rest of time it was....

"Lilly, James where did you go, hello you guys out here Stephs get herself into a fight with Bobby we need help"

Rachel always did know how to pick the wrong moments! Me and James pulled away and looked at each other and i turned to walk away to help with Steph but he stopped me and pulled me to him to kiss me one last time, "I love you" he wishpered to me as he pulled away i just turned round and carried on walking. I was getting sick of his little mind games.


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own Twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 8**

by the time i managed to get inside the house everyone was stood against the walls watching but it wasnt just bobby and steph fighting, one of bobbys mates had jumped in well more than one but rachel was also fighting with someone and none of the others where in site so there was a two on one and a one on one going on rachel seemed to be doing fine but then again so did steph! i wasnt sure what to do do i get involved and start throughing punches or do i get james to break it up and find out whats happend before i start going off on one??? "james i need you and your friends to hold the girls away from each other while i find out whats happend, can you do that for me please?"

"just gimmy a min babe while i get jake, embry and nick i can already see seth stood there waiting to stop rachel from getting hurt."

i looked over to where he was looking and sure enough there was seth stood watching with a lookof pain and confusion on his face, awww the poor boy didn't know what to do, he did not what to brake the fight up and rachel go mad at him and he didn't want to leave them fighting and for her to get hurt. "seth when i get hold of the blonde one you get hold of rachel and hold them far away from each other ok? james you get steph ill get this bobby girl and embry you and nick hold the other one back ok?"

the guys did as the were told and the music had all ready been turned off. "right steph i want you to take deep carm breaths and tell me whta happend and what bobby did ok and then i want you rach to do the same ok?"

"thats fucking stupid lil slag put her hands down Nicks pants!"

wait a min did she just say..."SHE FUCKING WHAT?? I DONT FUCKING THINK SO THE STUPID LIL SLAG, JACOB PUT HER DOWN SO I CAN SMASH HER FUCKING FACE IN!!! NOWWWW!"

"no lilly where ment to be carming things down not starting them up again how would you..."

"do not give me any of that crap im gona kick ten tones of shit out of her no one touchs my brother the dirty lil sket! you can try stopping mefrom hitting her now ill just go round her house tomorrow"

"no you wont james will be spending the whole weekend with you to make sure you dont go looking for her or get your self into any trouble"

i could not belive what he was saying i started feeling really hot and sweaty and my bones started to ache and i was seeing red i was shaking badly i didn't know what was happerning to me but i was not about to sit back and listen to what this jack ass tells me to do nooooo way." who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do? you dont own me and i dont want james anywhere fucking near me as all he does is fuck with my head! he can follow me round all weekend ill still get her at school on monday the stupid bitch!"

"jake look at her!! someone needs to take her outside now its looks like shes going to ..."

before seth finished jake had droped bobby to the floor and picked meup and ran out of the house with him. after half an hour i was still seeing red and burning up and shaking i was in pain my bones where killing me i felt like they where being stretched but nothing was happening to them they wernt moving. jake ended up getting james out to try and help me carm down, james also brought hanna, nessie and bella with me hanna looked like she was going to cry. theres was something going on something big and i didnt know what! i was looking at hanna trying to think of what could be happening to me when a smell hit my nose, it was sickly sweet, way too sweet, it was burning my nose i wanted to follow the smell and kill what ever that smell was coming from i felt hate flood through my bodie and then i felt my bones explode and fur started to cover my skin and then everything went balck i didn't know who i was or where i was but i could still smell that smell stronger than ever and it burned!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: i know what your thinking hanna your like finaly its happend but has it? has that really just happend to her or was it a dream!**

**I do not own twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 9**

when i woke up i could here beeping, very loud beeping it sounded like a heart moniter, i could see the brightnes on the lights from underneth my lashes, and that smell was there, it burned but not as bad as before. some one was ext to me i could sene them i could hear them breathing but there was no heart beat! but surly this persons dead then? i opened my eyes and found hanna staring down at me, i could see her so much clearer than before, she was smiling at me i sat up and looked at her some more it was her! she was the smell that burned my nose, but why? thats when i noticed the other person stood in the room. she was pretty, short black wavy hair and tanded skin she was defenetly off the rez, ive never seen her before tho and the way she was looking at hanna was making me angry and i started shaking. "she i told you that you being here would piss her off blood sucker she my be your friends but shes new to this and dosen't know whats going on"

"oh shut up leah cant you see shes growling at you not me!"

"who are you? what do you want? where am i? what happend to me? whats wrong with me?"

"ok ok carm down fist of all my names leah clearwater and im a shap shifter and im hear to tell you about are peoples ledgens as it will shead some light on to what happend to you and whats wrong with you ok? oh and your at the cullens mantion as Dr. fang wanted to check you over and make sure your ok, oh and you know hanna shes your friend and yes she is whats making the the smell and its because shes a vampire you doing ok up till now?"

"ermmmm.."

"right ill tell you the whole story from start to finish...."

and she did she told me all about the history of our people the quiletues, she told me all about the shape shifters and who the are and what they do she told me all about vampires and all about the cullens and how they after diffenet she told me how they used to hate each other and have now become rather good friends and get along with each other ok she told me all about the fights they have fought together on the same side and she told me all about imprinting. " so if im a wolf and your a wolf and jakes a wolf who else is there or should i gess?"

"who do you think?"

" erm well seth, is he you brother you both have the same last name?"

"yes seth is my brother and yes he is also a wolf anyone else?"

"ermmm embry im gessing and my brother nick? and j-james!!! omg please tell me hes not that means he will be able to hear everything i think i cant do this im leaving i dont want to be a wolf"

i tried to get up but hanna tried to stop me so i growled at her and leah told her to let me go, i walked rght out of the room, down the stairs and nearly out the front door but i paursed for a minute, i could feel something tuging inside me, it was like someone had raped a metle wire around my soul and was trying to pull my body to them it actually hurt to think about it so i carried on walking until i got home. i didnt want to be a wolf i never asked for it, it was all my mums fault and do you know what upset me even more jake was properly next, i dont want this for my baby brothers.

nicks already doomed to this and he likes it, jakes been lucky so far i need to keep him away from hanna and nessie and bella i need to stop talking to them i dont want this happening to jake it not fair on him. but what about rachel could i still hang around with her now knowing the really reason why her brother couldnt be with me. it wasnt because he didnt love me because he did it was because he didn't want to imprint on someone else and hurt me the way leahs been hurt. could i ever really look into her eyes and see them same eyes he has and feel ok knowing what i know? no i cant! its the truth i have never been able to lie to rach and i have something i can never tell her. i cant be friends with her or steph and i cant go near the vamps, i dont want jake to end up like me what should i do? maybe i should run! nar i couldn't do that to my dad hes only just getting better after his ex could i? i mean he has his new girlfriend now hes never really at home hes always at work or with her, jake will be moving back in with my mum at the end off the week and me and my mum dont really talk so whats stoping me. i have enough money saved to live without a job for at lest 10 years in a big house with fancy cars and stuff. but can i really just up and leave everything ive ever know? ill just have to find out.

i run up the stairs and start packing a bag i run to my dads room and take my passport and run back to my room and move my bed so i can get to my safe and get my money out, i run to the bath room and get all the toiletries i need and when i get back to my room i find rachel stood crying in the middle of the floor."your leaveing me? dnt lie to me lilly youve packed a bag ive checked and your passports there youve taken all your money out of the safe why?"

"i cant stay here any more rachel i cant keep liveing like this i need to get out of her i will always stay in touch with you i promise rach just let me leave and dont tell your brother"

"i dont belive you! you promised me you would never leave with out me you promised! but yet here you are. getting ready to leave. whitout me. even though you swore to me you never would"

"rach hun im really sorry but i have to go you dont understand.."

"understand what? how can i understand if you dont tell me! tell me lilly maybe i can help you? ive helped you before right you dont have to do this please? im begging you dont leave me"

"im so sorry rachel but i have to ill miss you sooo much"

i bent down to pick up my bags and kissed her on the cheek then i stood up and walked out of the house only looking back when i got in the car to say goodbye i still didnt know where i was going or what i was going to do but i was not staying here.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sooooo sorry i aint updated in a while i got rushed to the doctors the other week and put on some very nice strong pain killers that like knocked me out completely and ive just been feeling like shit ever since, so even tho i was better i shit felt shity and dint wanna go to college or get out of bed but hanna n her sis made me feel better after draging me 2 some party over the weekend getting me pissed and not letting me sleep!!! any ways heres chapter 10**

**I do not own twilight SM does!**

**Only When Im With You**

**Chapter 10**

right to the airport! ive only got about 5 minutes till im there and i still dont no where to go or what to do!!! well i mean i know im going to buy a ticket and get on plan but i just dont know where to or what to do after that. maybe this was a bad idea, i would end up coming back id miss my family and friends to much and my baby coco! oh shit no im leaveing coco all on his own with no one ever home to look after him. maybe i should go back and get him. no i cant do that i cant take him with me im sure rachel will take care of him i dont want hanna going near him though she will properly suck him dry of his blood.... omg my poor baby i cant leave him, or my brothers and rachels face when i just walked out on her she looked so sad ive never seen her so down and im the one doing it to her. no keep driving lilly your doing this to save jake from having the same fate as you, you dont want him stuck with this life that you have! _no your just running away from james!_ the voice inside my head tells me. but its wrong this has nothing to do with james. nothing at all why should i let him have so much control over me._because you love him maybe, because you dont really want to leave you want him to case you. _

"SHUT UP! YOUR WRONG!!" i screamed at my self in the mirror, just great now im going insane, and slowly getting pissed off! well not slowly rather fast actually, i feel a bit hot.... oh no oh no oh no my hands are FUCKING SHAKEING.. must keep control, carm down, can not and will not damage my beautiful car, think of coco..... no no thats not working thats just making it worse SHIT WHAT DO I DO? is there something leah told me that i didnt listen to? nope i dont think so. and who the fuck keeps beeping at me cant they see im going insane here!!!!

when i look out my back window to see who it is i see his car!

i feel the tug i want to pull over my car and rub to him!

i dont understand, whats going on? why is he following me? i dont want to see him! im tranna run the fuck away from him why the fuck is he here?

_see i told you, your just running away from him, running away from your feelings for him, you know he loves you, you know his seract now, so why run?_

erm erm erm how the fuck do i answer that.... wait i dont need to fucking answer that its just all inside my own head! just ignore him and keep driving im sure he will get bored and fuck off soon! do not look through your mirror at him! do not give into that tug! what is that fucking tugging anyways? it needs to fuck off its pissing me ........ wooooow!

i know i said i wont look but i had to i needed to know what the tug was and then i seen his eyes i knew straight away!

pull over lilly now pull over and talk to him!

fuck talk run at him and through your arms round him and tell him you love him with all your heart, tell him you never want to leave him, tell him he means everything to you, kiss him all over.

i did as my head told me for once and pulled over. thats if it was even my head it might of been my heart talking to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, I'm sorry to announce that I will no longer be writing this story. I've had too much time of and just lost my train of thought for where this story is heading although I am hoping to be starting on a new twilight fanfiction and posting chapters soon I have an idea in my head that I've been playing with for a while now. Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have coursed.**

**EliceBlack**


End file.
